


Custom Fit

by RiaRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, complete with cheesy lines, eye doctor porn, optometrist porn, this is basically a porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRose/pseuds/RiaRose
Summary: He had been Tony's optometrist for going on three years, had lusted after him for just as long, and although Tony was a genius, he really could be as thick as his glasses. Steve had dropped plenty of hints. It wasn't like he didn't think Tony was interested. On the contrary, Steve's perfect vision saw every appreciative look Tony sent towards him. Every leer, every wistful smile…But as hot as Tony was, he was half blind. It was time to break out the big guns (as well as finally get him into some contacts).OrTony goes to see Dr. Rogers -- his optometrist -- to get new glasses, but Steve has something planned, something to finally get his favorite patient right where he wants him: naked and moaning his name.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 208





	Custom Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is parodied from the classic, cheesy pornos from yesteryear. It's literally almost 5k of pure smut with a quick setup. I apologize to any optometrists that may read this, I'm sure it's not accurate at all. I'd say sorry, but I'm really not. This is some high quality porn. 
> 
> Many thanks to Wilmakins for the cheer read, MountainKestrel for the beta, and FiftyShadesOfStony for the typo spotting cheer read! 
> 
> Huge thanks to the talented Bleakloft for the incredible art! 
> 
> Also much thanks to the POTS discord server (it's an MCU Stony server, you should totally join the chaos) for enabling my insanity.

Tony without his glasses meant that Steve could see the deep brown of his eyes unhindered, but it also meant that those eyes were unfocused, unable to see the adoration Steve had for how beautiful they were.

He had been Tony's optometrist for going on three years, had lusted after him for just as long, and although Tony was a genius, he really could be as thick as his glasses. Steve had dropped plenty of hints. It wasn't like he didn't think Tony was interested. On the contrary, Steve's perfect vision saw every appreciative look Tony sent towards him. Every leer, every wistful smile…

But as hot as Tony was, he was half blind. It was time to break out the big guns (as well as finally get him into some contacts).

It took a few discreet calls to the right people to make the custom Snellen Eye Chart and some clever hiding to keep his assistants and the other doctor at the office from finding it before Tony came in. Lucky for him, Bucky was working tech the day of Tony’s appointment, and what were best friends for if not to unobtrusively switch out the normal chart for the dirty one? Maybe he owed Bucky a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue, but to be fair, Bucky already owed him for Steve introducing him to Natasha the spring before.

Steve ushered Tony into the room with a sweeping gesture of his arm, Tony's file grasped in his hand. He was careful to use the file to block the chart from Tony's view, keeping his movements natural but deliberate. He waited until Tony was seated and had pulled off his glasses to drop his arm. He knew from being Tony's eye doctor for so many years just how bad his vision was; Tony would be unable to make out any letters without the help of the Phoropter machine.

"Think I could get contacts, Doc?" Tony asked, blinking up at Steve blindly as he folded his glasses and placed them on his lap.

Steve smiled indulgently, "Absolutely. But let's get through this exam first, and then we'll fit you for contacts. You have astigmatism, so we might have to custom fit." He pushed the Phoropter toward Tony. "Put your chin here, Mr. Stark. I'm very good at custom fits, you'll see." He moved, standing behind Tony just as an excuse to touch him, fiddling with the machine.

Tony, well practiced in eye exams, did as he was told -- completely missing the innuendo -- and propped his chin up, adjusting his head until he could look through the lens. He closed one eye and began to read without being prompted. It was almost cute. "D...O...Y...O -- U? Is that a U or an O?"

Steve clicked through the lens, "Keep going."

"Okay, uh -- That is a U! All right, hold on," shifting in the chair to get more comfortable, Tony blinked, and started again. "D-O-Y-O-U...W...A? Yes, A. N...T… M-Y?" Pausing he sat back and rubbed his eyes. "My prescription is shot, Doc."

"It's okay," Steve gently consoled, shifting to sit on the stool next to Tony, "that's why we're here." Regardless of ulterior motives, of course.

Nodding, Tony continued. "C...O...C...K, hey, that spells -- never mind."

Steve smirked, inching the stool a little closer. "Keep going." The anticipation was growing, and so was his erection. This close, he could smell Tony: his aftershave, the musk of his work, motor oil, and something earthy. It was invigorating.

"I...M...no, that's an N. Y...O...U...R...A...S --" leaning back from the machine, Tony turned to look at him, eyes unfocused and furrowed. "Dr. Rogers?"

Steve put his hand gently on Tony's thigh, letting his fingertips graze the inside right above the inseam. "Do you want to keep going?"

A soft, coy smile played at Tony's lips. "I think I do."

Tilting his head, Steve gestured to the chart. "Go on."

Tony moved back to face the lenses, sliding his chin onto the prop as he covered Steve's hand with his. "A-S-S...I...W--" Pausing, Tony squeezed Steve's hand and dragged it up, settling it on his quickly hardening cock. He squinted, mouthing the letters and making out the rest of the sentence, before sitting back enough to lightly thrust up into Steve's hand. "You're so polite, saying please." With his other hand, he returned his glasses to his face.

Biting his lip, Steve turned his hand so his fingers could cup Tony's balls through his jeans. "Is that a yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes. I want you to fill my prescription, Dr. Rogers."

Without a second glance to it, Steve shoved the Phoropter away and swung his leg over Tony's, straddling him. "I can definitely do that. Custom fit, just like I said." Slipping his hands down Tony's spine, he lifted his back from the seat far enough that he could grind against Tony's surprisingly svelte and toned body. Tony’s hands flung up to Steve's hair, mussing it as his fingers sluiced through the blond locks, tugging him down to press their lips together.

Steve let his tongue trace along the seam of Tony's mouth before pushing past his teeth and gliding against Tony's tongue. Beneath him, Tony groaned, opening to the onslaught of Steve's mouth, his body shivering as Steve sucked on the muscle. Between them, their cocks throbbed, straining against Tony's jeans and Steve's professional, pleated dress pants.

"Are you going to do a full body exam, Doctor?" Tony asked, stretching his arms up as Steve removed his shirt.

"Didn't you know? Your prostate is directly connected to your optic nerve."

"Yeah?" Tony gasped as Steve sucked a line down his neck, his hand fumbled for a moment, reaching up to touch Steve's face and instead knocking his glasses askew. They fell to the tip of his nose and he hastily pushed them back up, not wanting to miss what Steve was doing, "Prove it."

Steve took it as a personal challenge. Not to prove something that wasn't scientific fact, but to fuck Tony so well that he couldn't discern one from the other. Dropping to his knees in front of the chair, Steve ran his hands up Tony's thick thighs to the button and zipper, making quick work of undoing them. "Lift," he instructed, using the voice he preferred when handling a particularly difficult patient. Tony didn't hesitate. He raised his hips, letting Steve tug off his pants and boxers in one go.

Steve's breath caught. He was even more beautiful than he could have hoped.

"Look at you," he purred, his hands shoving the discarded pants to the side and hurrying back to touch Tony's legs. He let his fingers trace up the back of Tony's calves, relishing in the shiver and moan that his touch caused. "So glad my eyesight is perfect," he whispered, kissing the inside of Tony's left knee. "I don't want to miss a second of this." Palms flat, he tucked under Tony's thighs and lifted, pulling Tony's ass closer to the edge of the seat and resting his legs on the arms of the chair so Tony was spread out for him, his pretty little hole winking in anticipation.

"I bet you that as soon as I touch you here, your eyes will close, thus proving that this-" he pointed to Tony's hole, "-is connected to these." His finger trailed up through the air to point to Tony's eyes.

"--What?" Tony's eyes, already half lidded, popped open as he struggled to remember what Steve was referring to. Before Tony could even try to answer him back, Steve dipped his head and let his tongue lightly lave against Tony's hole, flicking up and down against the soft skin around the opening.

Tony's whole body tensed in pleasure, and as Steve glanced up, his eyes snapped closed. With a grin, Steve went back to it, pressing his tongue against Tony's opening and licking up to his balls before trailing back down. He closed his mouth over the puckered circle and lightly sucked. Above him, Tony's hands clamped to the back of the chair, his head tilted back as he struggled to keep his legs from closing around Steve's shoulders, forcing himself to keep his knees apart, his ass open.

As Steve dipped his tongue just past the muscle, Tony's mouth fell slack. He let out a long, high pitched moan, his hand flying from the back of the chair to Steve's head, pulling him closer to his hole. Steve took the opportunity for what it was and used his hands to spread Tony even farther, delving into him, licking and sucking and biting until Tony was writhing on the chair, gasping and moaning, his cock heavy and fully erect, waving in the air above his abdomen.

Pulling off Tony's opening, Steve moved up and, in one fluid motion, took Tony's entire length into his mouth. He had learned many things while in college, and deep throating was one of them. Tony's body folded in, his legs slipping off the arms of the chair and falling to Steve's shoulders, as his body curved around Steve.

"Holy fuck!"

The exclamation had Steve grinning around Tony's cock. Gently, with one hand pressed against Tony's abdomen, he pushed Tony back against the chair, slowly bobbing his head as he did so, his other hand anchored on Tony's left thigh.

The feeling of Tony’s cock, heavy and hot against his tongue, had Steve shivering, his own erection trapped inside his pants. With a pop, he pulled off, leaning onto his haunches to undo his pants and pull out his length. Tony stared down at it, mouth agape, a little bit of drool leaking from one corner. "Do you want a taste, Mr. Stark?"

Nodding, Tony reached for him, pulling Steve up to stand and grabbing at his slacks until he could push them down over Steve's thighs. "That's the most beautiful cock I've ever seen."

Steve let his white doctor's coat fall into a puddle on the floor. "Tastes even better."

Tony laughed, nuzzling his cheek against the head, causing Steve to shudder. "I bet." Moving back just enough, his tongue darted out to taste the tip, licking up a bead of precome. Steve's eyes fluttered closed, his hands going to the back of Tony's head. "Looks like you're an honest doctor. Good to know." He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it softly into his mouth. Steve's hands tightened in Tony's hair, and he whimpered, his head following the motion of Steve's grip.

"That's it, sweetheart. Come on." Steve pulled at the brown strands, making Tony's neck bend back just enough to look up at him "Take it all, you can do it." Tony's mouth opened, and he let Steve guide his cock halfway in, the considerable length and girth filling him until his pretty lips were stretched wide around his shaft. "I bet you look just as good being filled from the other end as well, huh?"

Around his cock, Tony moaned, eyes rolling back at the very idea. Slowly, Steve pulled out of Tony's mouth almost the whole way, letting the head rest on the tip of Tony's tongue. Behind his large glasses, Tony's eyes were wide. Drool dripped from his mouth, and his lips closed over the head, trying to suck him back in with a needy whimper. Steve couldn't say no -- how could he? Cupping Tony's cheek, he pushed back into his mouth, watching with unveiled arousal as Tony's lips stretched out again.

"I've wanted you since the moment I set eyes on you, Mr. Stark."

Tony made a sound around Steve's cock as he pulled out again. He rasped, his abused throat fighting to make sound. "Me too, _fuck,_ me too!"

Steve pushed back into Tony's mouth, pumping in and out for five strokes, savoring the feel of it before pulling out completely. "Now, I asked if I could come inside of you. Is that still a yes?"

"Fuck yeah," Tony groaned, leaning back into the chair and lifting his legs again, "fuck me until I'm leaking, Doctor." Steve moaned, pressing his palms, fingers pointed down, on the backs of Tony's thighs and sliding down to cup his round and large ass, squeezing and kneading the skin. His face, hovering above Tony's, moved closer to nuzzle into Tony's hair.

"That can be arranged." Reluctantly, he let go, stepping back to rifle through one of the drawers in the examination room, plucking out a bottle of lube. "Lucky for you, I came prepared for today."

"I can see that," Tony gestured to the eye chart, chuckling. "How long have you planned this?" He slipped his glasses down his nose, squinting at the chart.

"First of all-" Steve quipped, kneeling on the floor in between Tony's legs, "-you and I both know you can't see anything through those glasses. We are definitely getting you contacts. No more hiding those beautiful eyes behind coke bottle lenses." He pushed Tony's glasses back up. "Secondly-" he flicked the top of the lube open, drizzling some onto the fingers of his right hand, "-I've been planning this for longer than I want to admit. And this isn't a one time thing for me." Leaning forward, he kissed the inside of Tony's thigh, his fingers, covered in lube, pressing against Tony's hole. "I'm going to come inside you, and you're going to beg for release. Then I'm taking the rest of the day off and taking you to dinner. How does that sound?"

That brought a laugh out of Tony. "Ass backwards, but I'm all for it." Wiggling his butt just a little, he demanded, "So, get on with it already!"

"Pushy, pushy, Mr. Stark." But Steve obliged, pressing the tip of his finger just past the rim. "Have you done this before?" He leaned his head against Tony's leg, watching as his finger disappeared inside.

"Once, in college. Never deemed anyone else worthy. But-" Moaning, Tony gripped under his knees, pulling his legs up wider. "-I like to fuck myself with a mounted dildo."

Steve let out a breathy whine at that. "Tell me about it." He slid his finger in deeper, crooking it up so it grazed against Tony's prostate, gently beginning to stimulate it.

Tony sighed, "More…"

"Then keep talking. I want to hear about how you fuck yourself."

Sucking on a breath at the words, his chest rising sharply as arousal spiked through him, Tony let one of his knees go to grapple at Steve's shoulder. "I stick it to the wall. In my bedroom-" He gasped as Steve rubbed his prostate just a little harder as a reward for telling him. "-In the shower. Anywhere I want. And I sit on it. It's huge, like you. Fills me so good."

"And?" Steve prodded, pulling out enough to press two fingers in.

Tony's hips began to undulate slowly, rocking down into Steve's fingers, his body tense with want. "And I fuck myself. Sometimes hard and fast, sometimes slow. I aim for my prostate, humping against it. Drives me insane." His words were short and clipped, punctuated with every roll of his hips as he demonstrated, fucking himself on Steve's fingers.

"Can you come?" Steve asked, pressing both fingers hard against that spot within Tony, his mouth slightly open as he witnessed just how beautiful Tony looked with his body moving like that. "Can you come from that? Just that?"

Tony licked his lips, his chin raising with pride, eyes dark, "Yes."

Pulling out quickly, Steve shoved three fingers into him just as fast, rocking them against his prostate. "Then that's how you're going to come, Mr. Stark. On my dick."

Tony's eyes grew wide with anticipation, his hips rocking harder. "Fuck, yes. I want to come on your dick," he repeated.

Turning his head, Steve nipped at the sensitive skin of Tony's inner thigh, scissoring his fingers just enough to make Tony burn, just slightly, testing how he liked it. The answering moan told him everything he needed to know. A little pain went a long way.

Pulling out, he stood, finally kicking off his pants and pulling his shirt over his head without unbuttoning it. Tony's feet thumped to the ground, his hands flying to touch Steve's chest as soon as it was exposed. "This is what you were hiding under there?" His fingers curled inward as he tested how hard the muscles were underneath. He ran his hands up and over Steve's pectorals, the pads skidding over his nipples. Steve sucked in a breath, a short moan puffing from his throat. "You like that?"

"Yeah," Steve's hands ran up Tony's back, tugging him closer as Tony dipped his head and took one of the hard little buds into his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing it. Moaning, Steve's fingers gripped Tony's hair, pulling softly. _"Fuck."_

Tony immediately released Steve's nipple, unable to hold a moan in as Steve pulled his hair. With a knowing smirk, Steve tugged again, a little harder. "Learning a lot about you, Mr. Stark."

"Likewise, Doctor," Tony breathed, moving to catch his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Steve retaliated by sliding his fingers close to Tony's scalp and pulling -- just the right amount, and Tony's knees almost gave out at the pleasure that gave him. Steve carefully leaned him back into the chair, and Tony's legs automatically lifted to brace on the arms.

"I can clearly _see_ how much fun this is going to be." Diving down, he silenced Tony's laugh at his pun with a deep kiss, licking into his mouth and using one hand to tug at his hair while the other cupped Tony's chin, moving his head to exactly where Steve wanted it to be.

Steve didn't want to stop kissing him, but there was a promise for so much more; his hands left Tony's hair and chin, and he popped the bottle of lube open again. He concentrated on coating his cock first, slicking it before wiping the excess across Tony's hole. Breaking the kiss, Steve took himself in hand and carefully, slowly guided the tip of his length just past the tight rim.

Tony's arms shot out, flinging around Steve's shoulders as he hung on. "More," he begged, shifting forward and opening himself up impossibly wide.

Steve's head dropped, his lips coming in contact with Tony's collar bone, and his tongue flicked out, tasting the saltiness of Tony’s skin as he pressed in, deeper and deeper, his large cock stretching Tony open, until his body was flush with Tony's. Risking a glance down, Steve felt a bolt of pleasure rip through him. Tony's rim was extended to the max, just like his lips were, taut around Steve's size. He needed a breath, a moment to calm himself from seeing his cock so tightly enveloped by Tony's body.

"Doctor," Tony gasped, his hips shaking with need, _"please."_

Steve's hand shot down to clamp around the base of his length in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. In all the years he’d wanted Tony, he never once thought that him _begging_ would have that much of an effect on him. Trying to regain some control, Steve smirked, though it didn't look as much like someone trying to exude confidence as much as it did an overeager puppy. "Mr. Stark," he took a breath to calm the squeak that bubbled up over the name, "is your insurance going to cover this?"

Lunging up to take Steve's lips, Tony forced his body further down onto Steve's cock, moaning into his mouth. "No, so I guess that means I'm in your debt, Doctor. How will I ever repay you?"

"Just-" Steve pulled out, leaving the tip inside Tony's rim, "-like this." With a grunt, he slammed back in, and Tony's toes curled, his head falling back, hitting the back of the chair hard.

"Fuck yes!"

Nipping at his jaw, Steve pulled back, again almost the whole way, and thrust forward hard, snapping his hips in and out, his balls slapping against Tony's skin, _finally_ getting exactly what the doctor ordered. Tony hung on tightly, his mouth slack and his eyes rolling, each thrust punctuating a breathy moan in time with Steve's cock hitting his prostate.

Tony’s fingers curled, nails digging into the pale skin of Steve's back, just under his shoulder blades, leaving deep red streaks as the pounding set him off balance, his body jolting, barely able to hold on. His legs, shaking around Steve's hips, stuttered as they wrapped tighter, hooking at the ankles to keep them wrapped around Steve. "More," he begged, his hands inching up to Steve's back to grip him and guide him down into a wet, open mouthed kiss. "Fuck! Right there!"

Steve kept the angle consistent, ramming into Tony's prostate, the smaller man's body nearly folded in half. "God, look at you," he moaned, leaning back to watch as Tony came undone, "you really are going to come on my cock, aren't you?"

Tony's nails raked down Steve's chest, "Yes, Doctor!" Sweat had gathered at his hairline, one droplet rolling down the side of his face.

Lifting Tony from the chair, Steve stood, letting gravity drop him on his dick. Tony keened, his arms flailing to grapple at Steve's shoulders. Stilling his body even though Tony's hips never stopped trying to rock on his cock, Steve leaned close to Tony's ear. "Can you read the chart for me, Mr. Stark?"

"Doctor," Tony squirmed in his arms, "I'm so close, _please!"_

"Not until you read the chart for me, Mr. Stark." In a frankly stunning display of strength and dexterity for an optometrist, Steve lifted Tony up off his cock and spun him midair, his hands under Tony's thighs to maneuver him, until Tony's back was against his chest. "Read the chart, Mr. Stark. Doctor's orders." With one hand around Tony's waist, holding him up, he used the other to line his cock up and impaled Tony right back onto him. Tony screamed, sobbing with want. His hands flailed behind him, fingers searching for purchase on Steve's arms.

Steve gripped his waist, lifting Tony off and on his cock, his hips rocking up into the thrusts as Tony wailed and whimpered with each pulse in and out. He could feel Tony's body trembling, his orgasm nearer and nearer with every hit against his prostate.

"What does it say, Mr. Stark?"

_"Doctor!"_

Steve sunk his teeth into Tony's neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark but not break skin. "The last lines, Mr. Stark. Tell me." A bead of sweat rolled down his chest, falling to where their bodies connected and mingling with the sheen of perspiration along Tony's body.

"I-I think I can read it," Tony gasped out, his head jerking up and down with the force of Steve fucking into him. "Please, _fuck,_ I want you to come in me, yes! _Please!"_

With that, Steve bent his knees, dropping to the floor and leaning back enough to lift Tony's hips up against him, driving back into his stretched and wonderfully abused hole from behind, the rim deliciously creamy with his precome and the lube. Tony propped himself up on his elbows, his forehead resting on his arms, cock swinging between his legs. His knees dug into the rough carpet.

Steve let go of all control; his hands gripped tightly at Tony's waist, pushing and pulling him back to meet his thrusts, angling and pumping hard as his balls tightened with his impending orgasm. "Come on, doll, come for me." He leaned forward, his hands sliding up Tony's abdomen to his chest, tweaking his nipples. "Let me see you."

Reaching blindly, he grabbed his doctor's coat and balled it up, shoving it under Tony's hips and pressing at the small of Tony's back so his legs splayed and his front fell onto the coat, propping him up enough to be comfortable. He shifted into a position that would have him punching into Tony's prostate from that angle and attached his lips over the bite mark from before, _sucking_ on the skin.

Tony's entire body jerked and jolted, and he froze as his climax hit, screaming out in ecstasy, his hips pumping up and down as he humped his orgasm into the coat, his come smearing and staining the pristine white fabric. His hands flung out, scratching at the carpet under him, nails raking through the threads as jet after jet of come spurted from his cock. His ass tightened around Steve, and it was almost too much. Steve's fingers tightened around Tony's waist, digging deep enough to leave bruises. He rutted against Tony's round ass, all control gone as he chased his own orgasm, so ready to fill Tony up like one of his prescription pads.

Leaning up onto his knees so he could watch his cock stretch and disappear into Tony's tight hole, Steve's fingers spread Tony's ass. He wanted to watch. Wanted to see his cock pulse through his orgasm and pump Tony full until it leaked out. He traced his index finger around the taut rim, smearing his milky precome up and down Tony's crevice.

The sight was enough. Just seeing how far he had stretched Tony's pretty hole, watching as he pulled in and out, the way Tony's rim fluttered when Steve was almost all of the way out, it was beautiful in ways he couldn't describe. It only took a few more thrusts before his body was seizing with pleasure and he was coming, legs jerking out straight as the intensity of the orgasm barreled through him, ropes of come shooting out and coating Tony's insides. He kept pumping, watching with thinly veiled fascination as his movements started to bring the come out, his cock covered in what he had just filled Tony with.

He slowed and stopped -- chest heaving with the exertion -- lowering himself onto Tony's back, kissing every available inch of skin. As he caught his breath, he pulled out slowly, his cock coming free, a stream of come dangling from the tip to Tony's rim, his hand going down to feel Tony's hole as it quivered and contracted around the emptiness.

And he plunged three fingers in.

Tony whined and moaned, his back arching with the overstimulation as Steve pumped his fingers in and out, rubbing Tony’s overworked prostate and smearing his come all around Tony's insides. Pulling free, he examined his fingers. "Next time, I'll clean you up with my tongue." Tony shivered at the promise, looking over his shoulder at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm holding you to that."

Sitting up, Steve pulled Tony into his arms, kissing him deeply. "Now, about dinner," he asked, kissing the tip of Tony's nose, "would you like to accompany me? I _just_ so happened to have made reservations at that fancy little French place a couple of blocks over. You know, to be prepared."

"Always prepared, huh? Custom charts, lube in the drawer, perfectly timed dinner reservations…" tilting his head, Tony placed a soft kiss right under Steve's jawline. "Eye doctor and a boy scout, how lucky am I?"

"I'll show you tonight." Standing, he helped Tony up and guided him back to the chair. "But first, we seem to have made a mess. I don't usually clean myself before I take care of my partner, but if I'm going to get what we need from the bathroom, I think it's necessary. We don't know if anyone is still in the office."

Tony gave a tired chuckle, lounging back in the chair, "Yeah, that would be counterproductive." His stomach grumbled loudly, and Steve barked a laugh, bending down to kiss him, resting his hand on Tony's toned stomach.

"And then dinner."

He wiped himself up with quick movements, not doing the most thorough job, but enough that he could slip his clothes back on and disappeared out the door, returning several minutes later with a package of wipes. Tony was sleepy and sated in his arms as he cleaned up their come from his body, careful to wipe him down gently. After they dressed, both took turns in the bathroom washing their hands and straightening their clothes. The waiting room was suspiciously empty.

Steve caught Tony looking and grinned mischievously. "I made sure you were the last appointment today." Flipping open a book on the counter, he signed himself out. "I've been planning this for a long time."

Tony slipped an arm around Steve's waist and leaned up on his toes to kiss his cheek. "And I appreciate it. Lord knows I was too scared to make a move. Although, I still need to have an actual eye exam. This prescription is no longer good."

Smiling widely, Steve led him from the office, "It seems you're in luck. Your new boyfriend has a connection at this great optometrist office."

"Oh does he now?"

"Great discounts and a knack for custom fits."

Tony turned, pulling Steve's neck down to kiss him deeply, swiping his tongue along in the inside of Steve's mouth. "Custom fits? I can certainly appreciate that."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed your smut and that it helped send 2020 away on a high note! Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Again, a million thanks to Bleakloft for the amazing art!!


End file.
